


the sounds that wake me in the night [dear, hold me tight]

by leothequeenn



Category: I'm in the Band
Genre: Basically, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, i haven't seen this show in so long, izzy's afraid of the noises she hears at night, just trippizzy being cute ig, late-night cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God, this was embarrassing, but the bangs were loud and, even though she wouldn’t admit it, she was kind of scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sounds that wake me in the night [dear, hold me tight]

**Author's Note:**

> was this show even real or did i hallucinate all of it while tripping on something  
> haha. get it  
> tripp…….“trip” haahha  
> sorry

Tripp Campbell always knew his friend Izzy never liked sleeping over. She never, ever felt the need to sleep over with someone else, especially him, for some unknown reason. Tripp never pushed her into sleeping at his house, just always kind of accepted it, moved on from it and instead called her when she left until three in the morning.

She just always used to say it was “bad karma” but even that didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t like Beth would let her sleep over in his room, anyway. Tripp knew Izzy was just a rough chick so why would she be afraid of karma? Whatever. That was her excuse.

It didn’t explain the fact why she was standing in front of his door with a tired smile on her face and a pillow in her hand. And, if Tripp looked closely, he could see Izzy’s stuffed white tiger, named Jade -- who she had gotten from the zoo thirteen years ago and held onto it ever since -- stuffed away in her backpack. No one really knew that about her, but it was one of the benefits of being Izzy’s friend. But as Tripp arched an eyebrow and opened the door, inviting her in, he couldn’t help but ask, “and, you’re sleeping over?” Sure, he knew that she was just gonna hang for a while and then go home, since sleeping at a house wasn’t her thing (even if she knew the house like the back of her fucking hand, thank you very much) but he didn’t expect this and it felt sort of exhilarating. He didn’t know why, because it was just Izzy, for God’s sake, but that meant they were going to _sleep_ in his _room_ and actually have a sleep over, which he had secretly wanted to do with her for _years_.

“Is that okay?” came the smug response and Tripp laughed nervously, _smooth, Tripp_ , and nodded his head. “Oh, okay. Good. So, since I normally don’t know what to do at sleepovers, what do we do?”

Tripp laughed genuinely this time, because that girl was so crazy and adorable at the same fucking time, and she didn’t even know it. “Uh, we could go upstairs. The guys are in the kitchen and they’re just playing around in there.” _Ew. That sounded weird_. _Whatever_. Izzy didn’t seem to notice as she nodded her head, she was probably used to the trio fucking things up in the kitchen, and she headed upstairs like she was in her own house. Tripp followed after her, grabbing onto her pillow and bag awkwardly after stepping up on a step. “Let me get that for you.”

“Look at Tripp, being the gentleman. Even though I’m already halfway up the stairs.” There was a wicked grin on her face, but she still handed Tripp her bag and pillow, and continued up the stairs. Tripp rolled his eyes and followed her up, ignoring the knocking and screaming coming from the crazy kitchen. “They’re really loud, aren’t they?” She faltered a bit and he thought that she was thinking about running, but would Izzy really do that? The guys never really made noise when Beth was sleeping and they were hanging out, but whenever Beth left for work or a vacation time, the three were always loud. Tripp hoped that wouldn’t bother Izzy, since she would be used to it.

“They do that,” Tripp nodded his head, agreeing with his own sentence as if to get his point across. And, also, her bag was getting heavy. What did she carry with her, rocks?

Izzy rolled her eyes and made her way into the teenage boy’s bedroom, laying down on his bed with a sigh. She stared up at the ceiling while Tripp placed her stuff down near his closet door. Bad idea, but whatever. He glanced over at her, noticing how her hair was piled around her head like an angry mermaid, and he almost wanted to slap himself for thinking of that strange simile. Or was it a metaphor? Whatever, Tripp didn’t know, and he didn’t care. “You know what,” she asked, looking at her best friend, “there isn’t any way I’m sleeping on the floor. Nope. No way.”

Tripp smirked and shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno,” there was a singsong tone to his voice, as he tried to play innocent, “I might as well tackle you, loser has to sleep on the floor!”

“Ohhh, you’re on, Trippy.” Izzy sat up and Tripp grinned, jumping onto her and tackling her. She laughed and struggled with him, resorting to legs and using her claws to win, and Tripp rolled her onto the floor with a dull thud. She groaned and Tripp climbed on top of her, holding her wrists down in triumph.

“Looks like you’re sleeping on the floor tonight, Iz.” he smirked at her and she sighed, looking off to the side to leave Tripp to congratulate himself.

“Um, can you kinda get off? You have a boner and you’re also kinda hurting my hips.” Izzy stated simply and Tripp paused, his eyes widened and his face bright, strawberry red. Before he could protest, Izzy smirked and grabbed onto his wrists (awkwardly, nonetheless since his hands were still clamped on hers) and pushed him up slightly, tackling him and taking him down. “Well, now you do” -- she blew a teasing kiss toward him and he whimpered -- “and I win. You take the floor.” She stared at him with brown eyes and Tripp did nothing, didn’t fight against her because she did win, he was trapped and couldn’t move underneath her gaze. He hated when she did that, only that time it had gotten involved with wrestling, and _fuck_ , totally not fair. It’s like she was playing him the entire time.

She got off of him without another word and Tripp sat up, muttering out, “I don’t have a boner,” as if he could boost his ego a tad bit. “I _didn’t_ have a boner, either.”

She blushed and sat down on his bed, and she stared at him from the floor. “Do people at sleepovers wrestle each other?”

“Only at our sleepovers would we wrestle and talk about boners.” Tripp added sarcastically, looking off to the side and Izzy threw a pillow at him, only for him to retort with, “good, one less pillow for you to sleep with!”

* * *

There was the sound of a bang that woke Izzy up, and she glanced around, looking for Tripp. “Tripp…” she whispered at the wall, uncomfortably shifting whenever there was another bang. “Tripp!” Oh God, this was embarrassing, but the bangs were loud and, even though she wouldn’t admit it, she was kind of scared. It was late, and dark, and the bangs were loud. She didn’t like sleeping in other people’s houses. She didn’t know why she was scared, maybe it was just thunder? She couldn’t let Tripp know she was woken up by something so harmless. She tried to turn around to just look, to just see if he were still there in his blanket fort bed thing, that he had tried to make to make her jealous, but she couldn’t turn her body and that was when she felt arms tighten around her torso. Oh god, she was dead, she was dead or trapped or kidnapped, or--

There was the feeling of hair that tickled up against her neck and she finally tried to stay calm, to take in her surroundings without freaking out. She was Izzy. She didn’t like freaking out sometimes, but this time, she couldn’t help it. She took a deep breath and tried shifting again, feeling the arms reflexively tighten again and trap her against the person’s warm body. She couldn’t see Tripp from his sleeping area, since the person’s face and body was in the way, and she rose an arm up to feel around. She felt the person’s face and hair, and sighed in relief when Tripp retracted back for a moment before nuzzling up against her, mumbling out, “Iz, stop, you’re tickling me.”

There was another loud boom and Izzy jumped, full on jumped and that had half-woken Tripp up, and she almost wanted to ask what the sound was, or _how the fuck he was still half-asleep_ , but whenever her instincts took over, she ended up asking, “why were you snuggled all up against me?”

“I was cold,” he mumbled, and it made Izzy smile and blush even if he couldn’t see it, “now, just go back to bed, stop tickling me.”

“You’re cute,” she admitted, teasing him a bit. He whined.

“‘m not cute, ‘m punk rock,” he nuzzled up in her neck again and she laughed, finding the strength to awkwardly twist her body to where she was facing him. “‘m punk rock,” he said again and she grinned, nodding her head.

“Sure, whatever you say, cutie.” she teased, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and for a moment, she felt...weird. Like, a girly kind of weird, which was kinda unusual for her since she didn’t really have many girl friends. She felt herself sigh out of happiness whenever he returned his arms around her, wrapping her up and keeping her close like they were just meant to do this forever, and when she heard that banging noise (only louder) she didn’t hold back and jumped, letting out a tiny yelp.

She glanced at Tripp, who arched an eyebrow over at her, and she noted that now, he was perfectly awake. Awesome. Now who was gonna save her from the monsters outside? Surely not him, he’d be the one hiding. Though, maybe she’d hide with him, because there was a crack of lightning that flashed through his blinds. She felt like a damsel in distress, and she really hated feeling like that, but she couldn’t help it as she jumped once more, hiding her face.

“Woah, you never told me you were afraid of storms?” Tripp sighed, the sleepiness gone and replaced with something... _strange_ , something stranger than him sleeping next to her whenever she clearly won (using a different kind of tactic, of course, but it was effective).

“It’s not the storm, it’s the stupid banging that’s downstairs!” Izzy hissed from her safety spot in Tripp’s chest, and she could feel his heartbeat and his laugh. “Don’t laugh at me, tell the guys to shut up!”

“Just ignore them, and focus on me, yeah? I’ll wait for you to go to sleep.”

“Wow, Mr. Tripp still bein’ romantic for no reason.” Izzy side-commented, rolling her eyes at the lack of how smart that sounded. Whatever, it sounded better in her head and it still got Tripp to blush...maybe. She didn’t quite know. “Just like you, coming up here for no reason.”

“It was cold!”

“It’s like, eighty degrees in the damn house!” She argued and glanced up at him, arching an eyebrow whenever he didn’t say anything more. “I mean, it’s not like… It’s not like I didn’t like it--”There was a bang again and Tripp sighed whenever Izzy got up, walking over to the door and yelling out, “I’m trying to sleep here!”

“Iz, come on, just ignore them,” Tripp sat up, and the girl could tell from the hallway light that his hair was sticking up in random places. She smiled, that same girly feeling coming back and hitting her in the heart. Or the stomach, she wasn’t quite sure. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing. Whatever, I’ll try to ignore it, okay?” she huffed, walking over to Tripp’s little set up of a blanket-fort-bed. “I’ll sleep here, yeah?” She watched as Tripp sighed and got up, crawling over to her with Jade in one hand and he quietly sat down next to her. He handed her Jade, and she took it quietly, looking at Tripp’s face and blushing at how close he was to her. “You know, this has been a weird sleepover.”

“Dunno what you expected, this is my house after all.” Tripp grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m just surprised that Ash didn’t come here apologizing for making so much noise. He was probably the one who started it.”

“Mm, I’d bet my money on Burger.” It was quiet for a few seconds before she muttered out, “I’d wrestle you but I’m feeling weird.”

“How so?”

“Um, I mean, I liked sleeping next to you and having you be close to me,” she continued, looking at his window instead as she heard the rain start to pour. The cracks and the booms came quicker after that, like the storm was just starting to begin, and she sighed. It was just a quick second though, and she didn’t really know if she dreamed it or not but Tripp grinned at her, pulled her close and kissed her quietly, awkwardly, perfectly. It was over in a quick second though, and he pulled back and muttered out something incoherently, but Izzy only smirked and said, “Maybe we should move back to the bed?”

Tripp laughed, “that sounded so wrong.”

“Again, you’re the one with the boner, not me.”

She got up as Tripp groaned, falling back on his back and covering up his eyes with his hands, and she watched him as she got into bed with Jade, “I told you already, I didn’t have a boner!”

**Author's Note:**

> could you imagine tripp saying "im not cute im punk rock" like michael clifford because that was just really cute in my head sorry  
> -  
> truth be told i used to write this kinda stuff like 4 years ago, whenever im in the band was still on disney and stuff, and oh my god. i just had to relive it. just once. sorry not sorry


End file.
